


Про свободу и кожаные ремни

by Jay_Isetskikh



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bondage, Dom Uma (Disney), Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, First Crush, Harry Hook-centric, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Themes, Leather Kink, Multi, Past Mal/Uma (Disney), Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Possessive Harry Hook, Submission, UST, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), Vogue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Isetskikh/pseuds/Jay_Isetskikh
Summary: модерн!ау, где Гарри — танцовщик вога.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Mal/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри наносит подводку уверенными и чёткими движениями. Так же уверенно, точно и агрессивно он наносит удары саблей в клубе фехтования после учёбы. Сложно сказать наверняка, когда он выглядит опаснее, во время спарринга (Джей божился, что за шлемом и маской он видел чистое безумие, поглощающее его вечного партнёра и плещущееся в расширенных зрачках) или когда наносит мейк перед зеркалом в комнате сестры.

Си-Джей в отражении придирчиво изучает художества у Гарри на лице.

— Стрелки, — заявляет она безапелляционно. — Надо стрелки.

— В задницу, — лаконично отзывается Гарри.

Си-Джей недовольно щурится и быстро тянется, разворачивает его за плечи, цепляет подбородок пальцами, и, крепко удерживая, быстро и профессионально рисует брату стрелки.

— Не дёргайся, я не собираюсь делать из тебя Жасмин, — пыхтит она, закусив выбившуюся из пышного хвоста прядку.

Гарри издаёт какое-то горловое рычание, но смиренно терпит, пока сестра вносит поправки в его образ. Она знает, что он не выносит, когда лезут с советами, но становится странно покорным, если давать чёткие приказы. Впрочем, это тоже не у всех сработает.

У неё работает через раз. У Умы, например, всегда. И оба, Ума и Гарри, получают от этого удовольствие.

Ума их принцесса, с недавних пор — единственная принцесса в доме, и она делает всё для того, чтобы в реальности этого статуса не сомневались. Когда Дом Потерянных после ухода Мэл и её банды начал сдавать позиции, Ума серией громких побед подняла и укрепила его рейтинг. Ума — злая девочка с большими амбициями и потрясающим голосом. Когда она танцует, Гарри смотрит на неё так, словно это самое важное в его жизни — смотреть на неё.

Гарри, вообще-то, мало в чём уступает Уме на сцене. Он стал самой молодой легендой дома за последние двадцать лет, у него множество побед, его отлично знают в тусовке, но почему-то он сознательно продолжает оставаться в тени своей принцессы.

Или, может, не очень сознательно, но точно по собственной воле. Иногда Си-Джей его просто не понимает.


	2. Chapter 2

Ума танцует на стойке в баре «Fish & Chips», принадлежащем старшему поколению дома. Половине Потерянных детей это место обеспечивает работу и надёжный тыл, пожалуй, можно даже сказать, что это их резиденция.

С особняками Royal House, конечно, не сравнится. Но Гарри тут всегда нравилось больше.

Итак, Ума танцует на стойке, Гарри сидит за этой самой стойкой и наблюдает за ней, и это уже где-то было, но ему слишком сложно отказаться от потакания своей помешанности. Ему нравится смотреть на принцессу, когда она танцует соло, купаясь во всеобщем внимании, когда она сталкивается в противостоянии с кем-то, равными ей по силе, и выходит победительницей, когда её глаза сверкают, а одежда едва ли не дымится от направленных на неё взглядов.

В кругу братьев и сестёр по дому, в одиночестве или в бесконечной круговерти балов, она невероятна.

Сегодня её вечер, вечер накануне нового бала, и Ума уже готова выйти на сцену и захватить её.

— Как моё имя? — кричит она, запрокинув голову. И рёв множества голосов накрывает её, как цунами:

— УМА!


	3. Chapter 3

Они оба не спят перед большой вечеринкой. Гарри смешивает две ложки растворимого кофе, шот водки и апельсиновый сок в излюбленный коктейль, широкие мазки подводки маскируют синяки под глазами, а тело наполняется искристой энергией, как пузырьки наполняют бутылку с газировкой, которую хорошенько встряхнули.

Он не знает, что делает Ума, чтобы не спать, но это что-то вроде традиции — днём они оба тренируются до изнеможения, а вечером запираются в съёмной квартире Умы, и свет льётся из окон всю ночь напролёт.

Большой экран на стене, с которого свисает чёрный спортивный лифчик, привычно тормозит, когда Ума выводит на него видео с YouTube. Всё так же, как и много раз до этого: столик заставлен банками и стаканами, коробками из-под пиццы и едой на вынос, у Умы в руке пакет с сушёным кальмаром, они оба полураздетые, взмокшие, наполовину в повседневном, наполовину — в сценических шмотках, валяются на диване после спонтанного танцевального баттла.

Ума сражается с телевизором. Наконец, он расщедривается на картинку и звук. Съёмка полу-любительская, камера явно располагается между чьими-то плечами и слышно, как оператор возбуждённо переговаривается с кем-то на заднем плане.

На экране Мэл, вечный "особый интерес" Умы, движется, как в слоу-мо, постепенно ускоряясь, безупречная, как будто заколдованная. Один баттл за другим, нарезкой побед на предыдущем вечере, раз за разом срывающая овации.

Выход против Умы. Ожесточённая схватка, танцовщицы кружат по символической сцене, обмениваясь колкостями, почти касаясь, но неизменно сохраняя дистанцию.

Гарри слышит, как оператор потрясённо выдыхает "хей-хо...", за секунду до того, как публика в едином порыве поднимается, как стихия, за кадром слышен восторженный визг Ивилетт, картинка прыгает, но и так уже понятно — Мэл победила. Снова.

Ума рычит и кидается в экран сушёным кальмаром. Потом ловит взгляд Гарри, который расслабленно улыбается, растянувшись на спине и глядя на неё снизу вверх. Тянется через весь диван, нависая над ним, и выдыхает:

— Этой предательнице всё слишком легко достаётся. Но я не сдамся. Я достойна лучшего, мы все, весь наш Дом достоин лучшего. Дом Потерянных восстанет. Я стала сильнее, и одержу верх над Мэл на этот раз, она даже не поймёт, что случилось.

Гарри лежит и смотрит на неё. Бирюзовые пряди щекочут ему шею. Он ловит это ощущение и дыхание Умы на своей коже и отстранённо думает, что хотел бы оставить этот момент для себя. Смотреть в лицо принцессы, на её решимость и силу, чувствуя желание опуститься перед ней на колено и немедленно присягнуть на верность.

Остаться в этом моменте. Не забывать его никогда.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри обожает как брать контроль над кем-то, так и полностью отдавать его. Что тут скажешь, он истинный сын Дома Потерянных, а они все немного психи и получают удовольствие от самых сомнительных вещей. У них нет личных психотерапевтов, каких могли бы позволить себе золотые детки из Royal House. Это значит, они сами выбирают способы контролировать своих внутренних демонов.

Гарри любит игры с передачей контроля и кожаные ремни. А Уме нравится чувствовать свою власть и силу, нравится видеть, как окружающие подчиняются её воле. Ума — злая, страстная, болезненно гордая девочка, и Гарри с удовольствием давал ей то, чего она хотела, с безумной улыбкой, слепо, самозабвенно, признавая её власть над собой, подчиняясь безоговорочно и до конца.

Ему было где реализовать обратную сторону своих желаний. Немало хорошеньких девочек и мальчиков хотели бы, чтобы над ними доминировал кровожадный пират. Но Ума в искусстве владеть была неподражаемой.

Он видит это, выгибаясь в переплетении тонких кожаных ремней, подчинённых собственной строгой системе. Вздрагивая то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Захлёбываясь контрастом разгорячённого тела и холодных металлических карабинов, сладким напряжением в обездвиженном теле и ощущением полного не-принадлежания себе.

Глаза Умы горят ведьминским огнём. Гарри кажется, что она становится нереальным, нечеловеческим существом в такие моменты.

— Как меня зовут? — тянет она, заставляя его поднять голову.

— Ууума! — хрипло выдыхает Гарри, впиваясь в неё безумным взглядом.

Примерно таким же взглядом Ума встретит его завтра на балу, когда увидит поверх сценического костюма тонкие линии кожаных ремней. Эта мысль мелькает на грани сознания, и горящие губы Гарри расползаются в слабой улыбке.


	5. Chapter 5

Круговорот бала захватывает тебя, подчиняет особому ритму, как древних людей подчинял рокот ритуальных барабанов. Делает своей частью, отключая лишние мысли, страхи, заглушая рациональное "я". Почувствовав один раз, ты будешь стремиться сюда снова и снова. Пока это не поглотит тебя полностью. Пока ты либо не захлебнёшься очередной волной, сорвавшись в пучину, либо не объездишь её, удержавшись на гребне.

Гарри завораживает способность Умы подчинить и заставить работать на неё даже сам неукротимый дух бала. Она, кажется, просто впитывает его, вбирает в себя, становясь кем-то вроде аватара божества, страстного, яростного и ужасающе красивого. Только Мэл способна выступить на равных против неё в этот момент.

Сама Мэл вступает в бушующую стихию бала, как в очищающий огонь. Гарри помнит, как это выглядит — вот она усмехается, делает шаг и пересекает порог клуба уже другой. Без груза ответственности, рутинных забот и сомнений. Многократно сильнее и опаснее.

С некоторых пор любой бал, в котором участвуют эти двое, в конце концов приходит к противостоянию двух принцесс и двух самых сильных домов в Соединённых Штатах. Слияние воды и огня. Ожившее искусство. Вот, что это такое.

Сам Гарри осознанно отдаётся на милость всеобщему безумию, из раза в раз, отпуская контроль, полагаясь на свою удачу и бесчисленные тренировки. Он упивается тем, как стремительный поток несёт его через сольные выступления, баттлы, через бесконечное людское море, движущееся в одном ритме. Гарри погружается в него с головой, позволяя течению собой управлять, и ждёт, пока его прибьёт к какому-нибудь берегу, обессиленного и с пустой головой, как после ночи с самым неутомимым любовником.

На очередном гребне время замирает, даря ему несколько секунд покоя. Он стоит в кругу зрителей, а в центре его принцесса, оказавшись вплотную к Мэл, над которой всеми силами стремилась одержать верх, резким движением цепляется за отворот её кожаной куртки, подаётся вперёд и отчаянно целует.


End file.
